


Feel like making a deal with the devil?

by Valufics



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics
Summary: Its Rebeka's annual Halloween Party and everyone who's anyone is there. Someone unexpected shows up and it just so happens to be Lu's jealousy, but she never goes down without a fight. Especially against Valerio, who's buttons she loves to press.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Feel like making a deal with the devil?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! This was another request I had! Hope you like it!

“Good thing you’re actually wearing devil ears because if you weren’t, I would assume you were dressed up as a stripper or something,” Guzman teased Lu as she checked herself out in his full-length mirror. She pushed him playfully pulling down her extremely short red skirt making sure it at least covered her ass.

Tonight, was Rebeka’s annual Halloween party and everyone who was anyone was going.

“I’m joking, relax. You look good.” He snaked his arms around her from behind kissing her cheek. She slightly smiled at his sudden affection.

“You’re in a good mood?” She turned to him to fix his red blazer, meeting his eyes. They’ve been having problems recently and his change in behavior had surprised her. It’s not that she wasn’t happy about it, but she had grown tired of their constant arguments and had her mind occupied on something else, or really on _someone_ else.

“Just ready to go have a good time tonight with the guys,” he shrugged looking at his phone. The WhatsApp group was blowing up with texts from everyone on ETA and photos being sent.

“I’m ready so can we go?” Lu grabbed her purse putting her phone and lipstick inside as Guzman nodded ordering them a Cabify.

They arrive to Rebeka’s house, which was already packed, making their way inside. Carla waves over at Lu seeing them walk in. She was standing with the whole group.

“Of course, you’re dressed as an angel.” Lu laughs and shakes her head at Carla’s choice in costume.

“As fitting as you are a devil.” She cocked her head to the side giving Lu a smirk.

“Let’s go get a drink?” Lu suggests, leaving Guzman behind with the guys. They make their way to the drink table each grabbing one. She looks off to the side spotting Valerio’s too familiar curls. He’s dancing with a brunette who’s dressed as a sexy criminal while not surprising enough, he’s a cop. She squints her eyes trying to make out who the girl is just to realize its Rebeka. She sucks her cheeks in somewhat bothered at the fact, but knows she has no right to be. He has the freedom to be with anyone he wants right?

“You okay, Lu?” Carla questions seeing her intense glare at the two. Lu quickly snaps out of it giving Carla a fake smile.

“Yea of course,” She takes a big gulp from her drink.

“Did you want to go over and say hi to Valerio?” Carla asked. Lu glanced back at him and shook her head taking another sip from her drink. If he wanted to come say hi to her, he would. She wasn’t about to go out of her way to do that. It’s as if Valerio knew he was being talked about because in that moment he looked up meeting her eyes. She could see him leaning in to whisper something to Rebeka before making his way up to them. His eyes were working their way up and down Lu’s body and she could feel it.

“Great costumes,” he chuckled at them both before giving Carla a friendly hug.

“Likewise,” Carla laughed pointing her finger at the handcuffs dangling from his belt. He smirked before looking over at Lu who was awfully quiet.

“Where’s Guzman?” He questioned her but it almost sounded like a joke.

“With the guys.” She said dryly taking another sip of her drink.

“I’ll actually be right back, Samuel just texted me that he’s here” Carla walked off into the crowed leaving them alone.

“You call this a costume?” He got close to her glancing around to make sure no one noticed before running his fingers down her waist. He couldn’t help but bite his lower lip at the sight of her.

“Yea I do actually. My _boyfriend_ likes it.” She slapped his hand away glaring up at him. He rolls his eyes at the emphasis she used on the word boyfriend.

“Of course he does. You’re practically naked, Lu” He couldn’t help but stare at her breasts that were fully exposed in her too small of a crop top.

“Why don’t you go back and dance with your little girlfriend.” Now she was the one to roll her eyes at him.

“She’s not my girl—” He stopped mid-sentence to give her a confused look “Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous? Look at me and look at her.” She scoffed playing it off. There was no way she was going to let him know that she wanted to strangle Rebeka the moment she saw them together.

“Because I know you, Lu.” He smirked enjoying the fact that he could tell she was in fact jealous.

“I’m in a happy relationship, Valerio. I have nothing to be jealous of. Especially between you and narco barbie.” She spat out glaring up at him.

“If your relationship is so “happy” why were you in my bed two nights ago?” He knew how to push her buttons and she hated it.

“Fuck you, Valerio. That’s the last fucking time and I mean it.” She shoved past him walking away. He couldn’t help but laugh at her words because they were empty. He knew it wouldn’t be because every time she claims will be the last. He watched her walk away in her short skintight outfit. He had to control every fiber in him not to get hard just at the sight of her. He grabbed himself another drink before making his way back to Rebeka.

Lu made her way back to the group and knew just what she had to do to get under his skin the way he got under hers. She finished off her drink before walking up to Guzman who was already visibly drunk.

“Guzman, baby lets go dance,” She grabbed his arm tugging at it lightly. Drunk Guzman never opposed to dancing. They made their way to the dance area and a few from the group followed. The dance floor was pretty crowded, but Lu was on a mission that wasn’t going to fail.

Valerio was still dancing with Rebeka when he noticed Lu and Guzman making their way through the crowded area before stopping not too far from them. Guzman’s arms wrapped around Lu as she slowly started to dance on him. Her hands running down his chest as their bodies grinded together.

Valerio couldn’t help but stare but knew he had to play it off so no one would notice. Guzman turned her around so now her back was against him as she continued to grind up and down his body, wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes met Valerio’s giving him a devilish grin and in that moment, he knew exactly what she was doing, and it was working. His blood boiled watching her.

“Hey champ, everything okay?” Rebeka snapped her fingers in front of him grabbing his attention. He nodded glancing back at Lu for a split second before back at Rebeka.

“Yea sorry, just zoned out,” He tried to laugh it off and not pay any mind to Lu. He knew the only way to deal with this was to butt heads with her so before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around Rebeka pulling her closer towards him. Rebeka gave him a surprised look but went with it. He knew she kind of had a thing for him and while he shouldn’t take advantage of that, he was desperate right now.

He glanced over at Lu who was already glancing at him and Rebeka. He smirked to himself at his success. She quickly looked away and kept it together as best as she could because she wasn’t going to lose this war. She turned around wrapping her arms around Guzman before pulling his neck down to kiss her. She knew drunk Guzman couldn’t keep his hands off her so of course he deepened the kiss pulling her in unbelievably close.

Looking up at them at that moment, Valerio only saw red. He pulled away from Rebeka, heated.

“Valerio, what’s going on?” Rebeka asked confused.

“Nothing, I just need to get a drink.” He stormed off leaving her solo on the dance floor. Of course, he felt bad because she didn’t deserve to be treated like that, but he couldn’t be near Lu and Guzman for another moment, or he would have really lost it. He poured himself another drink and downed it within seconds.

Lu pulled away from kissing Guzman and glanced to her side to see Rebeka alone. She smiled to herself knowing she won, but she knew she would.

“I’m going to fix my lip stick; I’ll be back okay?” She leaned up to kiss Guzman’s cheek, wiping the stains off his lips before walking to the bathroom. Valerio could see her walking out of the crowd towards the hallway. He quickly made his way after her and glanced back to make sure no one was around before grabbing her and pulling her into an unlocked bedroom.

“Hey what the— Oh it’s you. Get out of my way, Valerio” She rolled her eyes at him but before she knew it, he had her shoved up against the door.

“What the fuck was that with Guzman?!” He tried not to raise his voice, but he was furious. Jealousy got the best out of him and he hated to admit it.

“Jealous?” She smirked at him thriving in her success. She loved nothing more than to get under his skin the way she does.

“I swear to God Lu—” He banged his fist against the door in frustration. She trailed her finger down his chest to the handcuffs that were attached to his belt. She flicked them lightly before meeting his eyes.

“What are you going to do?” She squinted her eyes looking deep into his. She wasn’t done.

“You aren’t going to do shit about it. You know why? Because like I said before, Guzman and I are happy together. When he puts his hands on me—” Before she could finish her sentence, Valerio grabs her tightly crashing his lips to hers before shoving her hard back against the door. She can feel his anger radiating.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to forget he even exists.” He growls into her ear causing her to slightly bite her lower lip in anticipation. He moves back to kiss her lips hungerly once more before grabbing both her arms pinning them over her head. She moans softly into the kiss enjoying his aggression. He uses one of his hands to hold up both of hers letting his other hand slowly go up her extremely short skirt. His fingers trail up to feel her underwear realizing she isn’t wearing any. He groans into the kiss as she smirks.

“You’re so naughty,” He lets his fingers graze at her folds causing her to shiver at his touch before sliding a finger into her and then another. She moans as his fingers work in and out of her at a steady pace. She bites down on her lower lip leaning her head back against the door as he looks deep into her eyes. She parts her legs a little more for him as he starts rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“ _Valerio..”_ She moans once more causing him to grin. He loved it when she said his name. When she moaned his name.

“ _F-Faster”_ She whined pushing her hips up meeting his fingers. He chuckled and shook his head pulling his fingers out of her. It was payback time.

Lu’s eyes glared into his visibly upset.

“You really thought I’d let you off that easy after what you pulled tonight?” His voice was deep and husky. She swallowed hard at what was to come. She hated being teased and Valerio knew it, but that was his specialty.

He quickly picked her up and carried her to the bed, throwing her on top before getting on top to hover over her. She tried to pull his neck down to kiss her, but he resisted, shaking his head before grabbing both her arms over her head pulling out his hand cuffs from his belt.

“Val..W-what are you doing?” Her voice shaky as he locked the cuffs around her wrists and to part of the bed.

“I’ll show you who you belong to,” He slowly kissed down her bare stomach before pulling down her skirt throwing it. He grins at the sight of her as she bites her lip once more watching him. He separates her legs and leans down to trail kisses up her right inner thigh before moving to the left. He kisses up the left thigh and stops before her folds letting his tongue slowly work its way in sucking at her clit softly.

“ _Oh my God, Val..”_ She moans loudly trying to tug at the hand cuffs. Her back arching at the feeling. Her body screaming for him. He continues to suck at her clit before trailing his tongue tasting her. She tasted like candy.

The room filled with the sounds of her moans, the handcuffs and muffled music from the party. He felt her begin to shake and quickly pulled away placing a few more kisses on her inner thighs before hovering back over her once.

“I fucking hate you!” Lu groaned loudly in frustration and arousal still attempting to tug at the handcuffs. Valerio chuckled at her struggle but enjoyed every second of it. He was going to let her have it. She deserved it after what she did to him. He got heated just thinking about it once more.

“Next time think twice before messing with me.” He leaned down to whisper into her ear. She couldn’t help but be furious and turned on at the same time.

“Uncuff me right now, Valerio” She squirmed trying to free herself. Valerio couldn’t help but watch her just for his own entertainment, but he was ready to have her. He needed her to moan his name again. He leaned over to unlock the cuffs, she quickly pulled her arms away rubbing her wrists as she glared at him.

“I need to go find Guzman, he’s probably looking for me,” She tried to get up off the bed, but he quickly pulled her back down.

“You’re not going anywhere, especially not with him. I meant what I said earlier.” He moved one hand into her hair pulling her in to kiss her. She didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. She unbutton his shirt before quickly reaching for his belt and started to undo it pushing his pants off along with his boxers. His hard dick poking at her stomach the moment it was released. She moved one hand to grab on to it and stroke it softly causing him to groan into the deep kiss. She rubbed her thumb over the tip of it a few times as it leaked. He broke away from the kiss for a split second to pull off her top letting her glorious breasts free before attacking her lips once more.

She let her tongue glid at his lower lip sucking at it softly before letting it slip into the kiss meeting his tongue. She moved her hand from his hardness to grip his ass pushing him down to her opening before wrapping her legs around his. She wanted him.

He pulled away from the kiss to laugh, shaking his head. Lu sucked in her cheeks annoyed and tired of his games. She wanted to be fucked already.

“I’m the one in control here,” He flipped her over to lay on her stomach before picking up the hand cuffs once more.

“Stand at the edge of the bed,” He demanded, and she followed, grabbing her arms once more but this time behind her back. She groaned softly looking back at him as he locked the cuffs around her wrists once more.

“Good girl, now lean on the bed.” She did so arching her back as her ass poked out. Valerio bite his lower lip admiring her body. His hands trailed up and down her back touching every inch on her soft skin before positioning himself ready to be deep inside her. He slowly rubbed his tip in her entrance, he wasn’t done being a tease.

“ _Valerio!”_ She whined causing him to smirk. She was dripping for him and he loved it. He grabbed her hips and thrusted deep into her. She moaned loudly at the feeling of him finally being inside of her. He grinned at the sound moving his hips in and out of her hard before reaching up to her hair to grip it.

“You’re _mine_ , say it.” He groaned moving back down to grip at her hips once more. She shook her head burying her face in the pillow in front of her to muffle her moans.

“Don’t play games with me, Lu” His voice deep once more as his strokes got slower knowing it would torture her.

“ _Val...”_ She whined like he knew she would “ _Harder, please harder_ ” She tried to tug at the cuffs as he shook my head.

“Not until I hear what I want,” He tried to restrain himself from obeying her command because he wanted to fuck her hard too, but he needed to hear her say it.

“I fucking hate you!” She groaned trying to move her hips harder against his, but he was gripping her too hard.

“Say it and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk,” She bit her lower lip hard at his words. He moved one of his hands down in between her thighs to rub at her clit slowly continuing his slowly strokes knowing it would push her over the edge. She had to give in because if she didn’t, she’d explode.

“ _I-I’m yours Val!! Only yours!”_ She moaned loudly as he grinned at his success, beginning to thrust harder and faster into her with every motion causing her to lose it. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure with each stroke. The room filled with her moans as her whole body began to shake.

“ _Cum for me, gorgeous_ ” He growled feeling himself about to bust. Nobody felt as good as she did.

“ _Oh my God, Valerio!_ ” She screamed as her body shook uncontrollably, her arms tugging at the cuffs for freedom. He felt her walls clenching around his hard dick as her orgasm took over causing him to lose it. Her legs gave out as he quickly grabbed her up. The both of them breathless he slowly pulled out of her reaching to unlock the cuffs.

She pulled her arms towards her body before using them to crawl on the bed turning on her back to lie down trying to catch her breath. He laid down beside her and stayed silent for a few moments before looking over at her.

“Lu,” He said breaking the silence. She looked over at him meeting his eyes.

“I love you.” The words coming as a surprise to her, she shook her head.

“No, you don’t, you’re just saying that right now beca—”

“No, I mean it,” He leaned up holding himself up on his elbow still looking deep into her eyes. “I love you so much it consumes me.”

“I…I don’t know what to say Val” She looked at him for a few moments before looking away. She knew she had deep feelings for him, but she wasn’t supposed to, it was wrong. Aside from that she wasn’t sure she was ready for that word. _Love_. It scared her.

“I know you feel what I feel, Lu. Look at me” He used his index finger to touch under her chin turning it back to meet his eyes once again. He could see the angst and fear in her eyes.

“You don’t need to be afraid. We can figure this out. I will always protect you.” He leaned down to kiss her lips softly as she kissed him back. She couldn’t help but get emotional at his words. She never felt like this before.

“Hey, why are you tearing up?” Valerio slightly frowned as she looked up trying to stop her tears from falling.

  
“Maybe,” She hesitated to take a deep breath “I do love you too” She looked back into his eyes. A smile appearing on his face. He’s never felt happier. He leaned down to kiss her once more before pulling her in to hug him tightly. She closed her eyes burying her face in his chest. She did love him. A lot more than she wanted to admit.

“Let’s go home?” He kissed the top of her head as she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! I appreciate feedback always and if you're interested in a specific scenario, feel free to message me on Tumblr! I'll try my best to get to it! Thanks :)
> 
> moonxbabe.tumblr.com


End file.
